Misión en el Tiempo
by Max player123
Summary: No hay descripción , solo una historia en la que Batman y el Guason luchan en el tiempo pasado Viaje en el Tiempo" del foro "Los héroes del mañana".


**Misión** **en el Tiempo**

Otra noche en Ciudad Botica , Reloj quien tenia la ultima pieza para un aparato de regresar en el tiempo , era un disco de titanio de alta densidad , mientras escuchaba a los perros ladrar se dio cuenta de que algo se acercaba , con gran velocidad trataba de incrustar la pieza final en el reloj pero cuando siente que un cuchillo se pone en su garganta se da cuenta que no era el hombre de negro , esa sonrisa burlona y la sensación de peligro en su nuca

— **¿ Guason ? ... ¿ E.. Eres tu ?** — El d e barba blanca voltea para ver al payaso apuntándole con el cuchillo — **¿Que quieres aquí payaso ?** —

El príncipe payaso toma el cuchillo y lo apunta al pecho de Reloj pero solo era de utilitaria — **Oh Relij me decepcionas , hiciste un robo y sin mi** — El de melena verde toma su flor y lo mira — **Veras Relij , eh estado planeando un robo hace mucho tiempo pero siempre se interpone ... ¡ Batman !** — El Guason toma un cuchillo de verdad y lo lanza contra la mesa pero Reloj nota que el Guason estaba enfadado — **Siempre que planeo algo el hombre murciélago lo evita pero con este novedoso aparato para viajar en el tiempo no habrá problema con el chico de negro** —

— **¡ Deja eso payaso ! No es a prueba de idiotas** — Reloj toma el artefacto y trata de ponerlo en la caja pero el cara pálida lo mira con ojos de perrito pero el lo ignora — **Olvídalo payaso , aleja tus pegajosas y tontas manos de mi invento** — El Guason lo voltea con fuerza y con su su flor le rocía gas de la risa pero el de armadura dorada y negra no se reía

— **Mhm es idea mía o no estas de humor para bromas** — Reloj toma su bastón del tiempo y lo golpea en la cara con fuerza haciendo que el sangre del labio para que este empiece a reírse — **Vamos Relij ¿ No quieres jugar con el payaso** — Este saca sus naipes y se los lanza provocando varios cortes en el cuerpo del villano de barba — **Upss , eso debió doler jajajajjajajaja** — El de cara blanca lo toma con fuerza y lo arroja contra la mesa y con su cuchillo le abre la garganta — **Buen cambio Relij** — El guason toma el reloj para salir por la puerta — **Witzy witzy araña subió su telaraña** — El Guason se detiene al ver una sombra caer en un callejón — **Parece que la araña se transformo en un murciélago** — El payaso se hecha a correr viendo que Batman estaba parado sin moverse con una sonrisa en su cara , al voltear se choca contra un ser vestido de blanco sosteniendo un bastón — **Vaya el chico vestido de blanco ¿ Que me cuentas ?** — Con un cuchillo ataca al guardián mientras que el murciélago se acercaba , Batman ve como la hoja se rompe como si nada

— **Estas loco Guason** —

— **¿ Que tiene de malo ? La locura ha hecho maravillas conmigo** — El de peinado verde lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara pero este se rompe la mano y Batman lo toma del cuello — **Es un chico duro eh Batsy** — El de la capa negra lo toma pero el saca el reloj de su bolsillo — **Parece que se te termino el tiempo Batsy** — El Guason aprieta el botón rojo y una luz amarilla con rayos negros lo vuelve en un agujero dejando a Batman y Bock'sarha un poco aturdidos por lo que paso

— **¿ Que le paso al Guason ?** — Batman pasa las yemas de sus dedos y ve que era un polvo negro , Bock'sarha cierra los ojos para ver mas allá del tiempo y el espacio — **¿ Y bien ?** —

— **El Guason regreso 20 años en el tiempo** — Batman se levanta para guardar el rastro en una bolsa plástica y agudiza sus ojos — **¿ Que esperas ? Usa tu magia y vayamos a buscar al Guason de una vez** —

— **Escucha mortal , viajar en el tiempo es extremadamente peligro , cualquier cambio alterara la historia** — El saca un cubo plateado con luces azules y se lo entrega — **Si el Guason te mata en el pasado morirás y desaparecerás** —

— **¿ Como afectara eso a la historia ?** — El ser de ojos dorados levanta su garra y la apoya en la frente del murciélago — **Entiendo** — El de ojos dorados lo envuelve en llamas blancas y Batman cierra los ojos para recordar lo sucedido en el callejón hace 20 años , al abrir los ojos se encuentra en el mismo callejón para escuchar como un hombre era golpeado contra los botes de basura , Batman sale con toda su velocidad al quedar petrificado al ver a Thomas Diaz siendo golpeado por el criminal de gabardina negra , Martha trata de ayudarlo pero es golpeada en la cien derecha , Batman enfadad o salta sobre el maleante para golpearlo pero al caer su sombrero se da cuenta que era el Guason , este sonriendo apunta su arma para dispararle a Bruno pero Thomas se pone en el medio mientras que la bala atravesaba el pecho del de anteojos , Martha lo ve caer a su esposo y sin dudarlo el Guason le dispara a Martha en la cabeza , en completa ira Batman le da un puñetazo derribando al villano pero la pistola cae al suelo disparando una bala que entra en el pulmón izquierdo del pequeño Bruno , Batman retrocede sintiendo punzadas en el pecho — **Noooo** — El Guason aprovecha para salir corriendo mientras que el d e la capa negra tomaba al chico y retenía su herida — **No te rindas chico , debes vivir** — La policía llega al lugar de los hechos pero el encapotado se trepa a los edificios para tratar d e encontrar al Guason pero no había rastro de el , al ver que el chico era llevado al hospital se sentía mareado por lo que toma el cubo para ver una especie de holograma de Bock'sarha

— **Tu me haz llamado Mortal y eh venido como prometí** — Batman estaba a punto de hablar pero el guardián le arrebata la palabra — **Los acontecimientos ocurridos por el cambio de tiempo te darás cuenta que solo tienes 23 horas y 43 minutos para encontrar al Guason , si no lo haces , tu destino esta sellado** — El de la capa negra se pone serio y con su cuerdas se trepa al edificio para llegar al hospital de ciudad Gótica para ver a su yo del pasado agonizando en el hospital , el chico ve al encapotado pero no lograba reaccionar , al ver un auto que escapaba a gran velocidad decid entrar en acción para ver que los ladrones tenían mascaras de payaso , Batman aterriza y saca del parabrisas a uno de los ladrones — **¿ Quien los contrato ?** —

El ladrón toma su pistola pero el le dobla el cañón con su mano — **Esta bien ... Esta bien , se hace llamar el Guason , mato a " Mata siete " y se hizo cargo de la mafia Torelli** —

— **¿ Donde esta el Guason ?** — El de pasamontañas negro estaba por revelar la ubicación pero una bala atraviesa la cabeza del bandido , Batman ve que el que estaba herido por lo que el trata de tomarlo pero este se da un tiro , antes solo escucho el nombre " El demonio negro " pero no le importaba eso , al ver el reloj ya había pasado una hora pero no se sentía eso — **¿ Donde estaría el Guason ?** — Batman estaba un poco confundido pero no se dejaba caer , mientras recorría las calles pero no lograba encontrar ningún rastro del príncipe payaso , El murciélago estaba trepándose a los techos , una explosión le llamaba la atención al murciélago y va corriendo para ver al Guason y a otros payasos asesinando personas inocentes el encapotado salta para ayudar pero los policías ven que el demonio estaba contra los payaso asesinos — **Basta Guason** —

— **JAJAJAJAJAJA Hola Batsy** — Los payasos apuntaban al murciélago mientras que el de pelo verde toma una bolsa de palomitas mientras que los 10 hombres estaban apuntando al héroe — **Veras Batsy , al regresar en el tiempo me doy cuenta que aquí la policía no tiene en la mira villanos como Bane o el** **pingüino me doy cuenta que hay mas cosas que podre robar y personas que matar , toda ciudad Gótica se rendiría a mis pies** — Los payasos comienzan a reír sacando el seguro de sus ametralladoras — **Desháganse de nuestro amigo** — Los payasos comienzan a disparar contra Batman pero este se movía entre las sombras y con su bataran le dispara a los payasos pero de repente siente como si su corazón se detenían — **¿ Que pasa Batsy ?¿ No puedes respirar ?** — El príncipe payaso toma una barreta y lo golpea con fuerza — **No lo entiendes Batsy ... Aquí ... Solo... Mando ... Yo** — Batman recuerda como el Guason le dispara a Thomas y a Martha , con gran ira se levanta y le da un puñetazo — **¡ Ah ! ¡ Matenlo !** — Los payasos disparan pero las bombas volaban y golpeaban a los payasos el Guason se da cuenta que los hombres estaban disminuyendo por lo que toma una pistola y Batman se queda petrificado al ver que era la pistola que le quito a su familia , el príncipe del crimen le dispara en el pecho derribando al murciélago — **Es curioso que en nuestro tiempo nunca tuve éxito pero aquí ... jajajaja Soy el rey de ciudad Gótica** — Batman lo toma del cuello y con sus puñetazos derribaba al Guason , los payasos tiraron las mascaras y las armas pero el Guason ve que todos tiraran las armas por lo que saca un cuchillo y ataca a Batman , este atrapa el corte con una sola mano y con la otra lo golpea en la cara

— **¡ Se acabo Guason !** — Batman salta sobre el payaso y derribarlo de un a patada ,pero aun sentía como si su vida se escapaba — **No entiendo , estoy muriendo pero acabo de vencer al Guason ¿ que me falta ?** — Batman sentía como la bala le quitaba la vida pero al cerrar los ojos recuerda todo — **Entiendo , lo hice al revés** — Batman toma el cubo con sus ultimas fuerzas y lo azota en el suelo para romperlo y al abrir los ojos se encuentra con el Guason corriendo de el

— **Parece que se me termino el tiempo Batsy** — El murciélago lanza un bataran contra el reloj y este se destruye , cuando el Guason voltea Batman lo noquea de un puñetazo

— **Se te acabo el tiempo Guason** — El murciélago ve que la policía se llevaba al payaso por lo que el toma el cubo y se da cuenta que no tenia la herida de la bala — **Entiendo los cambios de tiempo** —

— **Es cierto , debo irme ... Tengo una cita con Raven** — El guardián deja al encapotado pero este ve el cubo estaba roto y sonríe al ver y recordar que sus padres lo amaban y estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse por el

 _Dos Días Después_

La limusina de la corporación Diaz se detiene en frente de una casa blanca con un bello jardín , Bruno baja con una caja azul con una cinta plateada , al acercarse a una puerta de madera la golpea un par de veces y al abrirse ve que el de ojos dorados lo abre

— **Supongo que el guardián del poder infinito necesita un poco de paz** — El le entrega una caja pero cuando la puerta se abre estaba la joven de ojos violetas — **Buenos días Raven ... Lo siento Rachell , les traje un pequeño presente para su hijo** —

— **Eres muy amable señor Diaz** — Raven toma la caja y lo abre , el de cabellera plateada le extiende la mano por lo que el la aprieta y ambos se saludan quedando unos momentos en silencio

— **Si necesitas algo , pídelo** —

— **Descuida , la C.I.A. le paga bien a sus agentes** — Los dos se despiden , el murciélago se sube a su limusina para ver la Batiseñal y el sonríe para ver a Alfred por el espejo y los dos asienten con la cabeza acelerando

 _Espero que les haya gustado_


End file.
